


Just a normal evening after work.

by Needmorefanfics



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Relationships, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Romance, Shoe Kink, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needmorefanfics/pseuds/Needmorefanfics
Summary: In an alternate universe, where the bond between them is always there. But their powers are not as present as before. This story is about an evening spent together. Frankenstein is a female. Raizel is a female too in this universe. They spent the evening together. Fluff and service joins too.AkaThat one fanfic about the main characters as girls. OwO
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Just a normal evening after work.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should continue this or not... but tell me what you think and what you want next. And I might give it a shot. I read all your feedback. UwU

And so, she would get on her knees for her beloved mistress. Slowly, she would rest her knees on the floor and sit back. All the while admiring the beauty of her mistress, never breaking eye contact, she probably would find it hard to do even if she wanted to, but if she was ordered to, she would do it in a blink of an eye, because an order is an order and refusing to do something her mistress asked her to do is absolutely unacceptable. Her bright blue eyes would run over her mistress's body and whole demeanor, silent worship in her eyes as she finally let her eyes drop to the floor in shame, her head lowered a bit between her shoulders, while her hands came to sit on her thighs, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it was a bit too much but never enough, when she falls to subspace, the beauty of her mistress and her elegance makes it harder for her to breathe properly.

She heard an airy laugh, not too loud, could even be considered quiet, the laugh brought a smile on her face. Nothing better than hearing your favorite person laugh.  
"Darling, you have always looked beautiful on your knees." The mistress extends her black stocking clad slim leg towards the figure on the floor. A shiny Louis V red-bottomed High heel was reflecting the dim light coming from a lamp. Which was the only thing on in the vast bedroom. 

Frankie moved her hands from her lap only to reach for her hair and put in a ponytail, after that she shuffled closer to the foot and ever so gently clasped her hand around the back of her ankle, only to admire the shine of the boot before deciding to take it off, but before that she couldn't resist bowing down and placing a small kiss to the toe of the shoe, her eyes closed in worship and utter admiration. Then she slowly proceeded to take it off and place it gently and neatly to the side before placing the foot on the carpeted floor. She reached for the second foot and this time before touching the slim ankle, she got on her hands and bowed down to the floor to place a gentle kiss to the toe of the shoe just like the other. Then she took it off and placed it next to the other, neatly symmetrical to each other. After that, she placed her hand back on her lap. Her back always straight and her eyes still strained on the ground. Afraid of looking up at something that should be forbidden from the human eye without permission.  
Two slim fingers came down to her chin and slowly raised her head, her eyes rested on the floor for a second before slowly looking up at the gentle features of her mistress. After looking at the bright red eyes that belonged to no one other than Raizel. 

She closed them and nuzzled the hand gently kissing the palm. She was so hungry. She just wanted to worship until every fiber and atom of her being submitted to this one being, this one creature of light and darkness, that was her Misteress.  
Raizel loved to feel the total submission and joy it brought to her bonded, so she let her hand wander down the neck of her beloved worshipper, resting at the base, she squeezed gently and didn’t miss the shiver of excitement that went down her bonded's back. 

She chuckled to herself before standing up. Frankie looked at her with glossy eyes. Raizel extended a hand towards her and helped her up on her feet, she placed a small kiss on her forehead all the while holding her hand, then she led her to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. 

There was a shiny bathtub filled with warm almost hot milky water, the scent of lavender and rose-filled the humid air of the bathroom. Raizel closed the door as Frankie took a step closer towards her, she extended her hand but before she could start unbuttoning her mistress’s shirt, she said in a small, gentle voice "may I, Mistress?" To which she received a nod and a smile. She started unbuttoning the silk white shirt that her mistress was wearing all day long, it was cool and smooth to the touch, and as she kept unbuttoning the shirt more porcelain skin was revealed to her eyes.

So smooth, so clear, absolutely unmarked...Frankie tried to clear her head of these thoughts as she helped her get out of her shirt and put it in a laundry basket. She got on her knees once more and helped her get out of the back-pencil skirt she was wearing, which complemented her slim but somewhat curvy body perfectly. Now that her mistress is in nothing but underwear and stockings, she looked powerful, confident even. 

Frankie with a blush on her face reached for the stocking and slowly took them off to reveal more porcelain white skin and slim legs, so elegant, the definition of beauty and perfection. She got up and put the rest in a laundry basket. When she wanted to take the bra off, her hands shook a bit with hesitation, even though it wasn't the first time, but she couldn’t help it, she took the Lacey black bra and matching panties off with a deep blush on her face, avoiding eye contact with her mistress's naked body out of utter respect. Frankie stood to the side, giving her mistress space to move to the bathtub. she stood to the side and bowed her head a bit with her hands in front of her.

She waited for Raizel to move towards the bathtub in this big bathroom before she hurried to help her in. Gently holding her hand as she got in, again, avoiding eye contact until she's fully inside.  
Raizel let out a long sigh as she submerged herself all way up to her chest in warm water, it helped with her muscles and all the cramps she been getting on her back, yes she can heal herself but sometimes it hurts with all the everyday abuse her back has been getting from sitting in a chair all day.

Oily, smooth and slick long fingers rested gently on her shoulders, before they started rubbing gently at first, and then slow more steady and deep massaging, letting all the knots loose. Especially on the neck and shoulders area. Raizel moaned and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling it brought to her. After a couple of minutes. The hands disappear and a gentle kiss was placed on each shoulder before Frankie lathered her hands with shampoo now that they are free from any oil. 

She proceeded to gently wash her Mistress's hair, gently massaging the scalp too. By now, Raizel is a warm and purring content mess of flesh, a smile never leaving her face at the not strange but welcomed treatment from her bonded. After soaking in the bath for some time, with her bonded constant hands on her arms and legs removing and chasing away any feeling of discomfort she might of had. Raizel finally stood up, she stood up slowly, and Frankie got the gesture and quickly grabbed a fluffy and warm towel and gave it to her Mistress when she was fully up, again, avoiding eye contact and keeping her gaze on the floor. 

She knew her Mistress wouldn’t mind her starring but she found it rude and disrespectful. She held the slender fingers with delicacy in her hand, helping her out of the tub and back on the tile floor. Frankie opened the door for her mistress and let her out. She followed as Raizel went straight to the big crimson overstuffed armchair. Her favorite one in the whole house. She sat down and let out a sigh.

Suddenly, Frankie's hands were playing with her hair, a soft brush untangled any tangle that may have formed while she was in the bath. Unsurprisingly, there were no knots in there, but the movement of the brush soothed her and her Mistress so she did it anyway. After a couple of minutes later, Frankie abandoned the hairbrush on the bedside table, she knew what usually happened next. While Raizel was sitting on her armchair, directly across a huge window that stretched from ceiling to floor, silently enjoying the many lights that decorated he city, Frankie would kneel once more and this time, she would place her head on her Mistress's thigh. Raizel would usually smile and pat her gently on the head, this time she said in a low voice "my lovely...lovely bonded. So vulnerable in front of me. Such display of trust...you know what that does to me..." she finally said with a smirk. Frankie looked up with a smile of her own, Raizel's hand came to rest on her cheek, she closed her eye and imagined when they were in Florence…


End file.
